


Weigh In, Weight Out (Let's Try Breathing) (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: I loved your Sonny story with the makeup. Can I request something similar, but with a female readers weight? Maybe the readers gained a few pounds and it’s making her feel bad about herself but sonnshine makes her feel better and it’s fluffy??</p><p>word count: 530</p><p>warnings: low self esteem, mentions of not eating, fatphobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weigh In, Weight Out (Let's Try Breathing) (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Society holds women to a lot of standards that you called bullshit and you, a model, were held to those more so than others.

You were strangled by the different measurements, weights, ribcages and photoshop. It didn’t help that you weren’t telling your long time, live in boyfriend about the way your manager was harping on you.

That left the pressure to lose at least ten pounds on your own in three months. It wasn’t the healthiest, but you had to do it. You had to slim down and that’s when Sonny found you, standing on the scale, hands pressed into your eyes.

“Evening, lovely,” He said, voice low and cautious. He approached you and opened his arms, your body moving immediately to be encased by them as you took a deep breath.

  
“Hi, Dom,” You whispered, pressing your lips to his collar bone over the thin, dark shirt he was wearing. “How was work today?” You pulled back to stretch and plant a soft kiss on his lips as his hands massaged your bare, lower back.

“Hard,” He confessed, “We had a girl that was barely eight years old with bruises all over her body. It only took us a couple’a hours to figure out it was her pa doin’ it to her.” You shook your head and Sonny pressed a kiss to your forehead before moving back, allowing you to pull your shirt over your head and your pants back on. But you weren’t allowed to leave the bathroom because Sonny closed the door, leaning against it with one strong hand. He looked you up and down before taking your hand in his other, “I know what you’re thinking, you know,” He mumbled, “Your manager called me to make sure that you were still on your diet and exercise regimen.”

Your eyes fell to the floor of the bathroom and you nodded, “I am.”

“But why?” You looked up at Sonny, “You could tell them that you are, fudge the results of the weigh in and be fine, right?”

You smiled at Sonny and patted his chest, looking up at him, “I’ll lose my job, baby.” He scoffed and then pushed past you to turn on the shower before Sonny faced you again.

“So?” He took your face in his hands, kissing you softer than he had before, “Who cares if you lose your job? I don’t care. I just want’yeh to be healthy and safe. This job is killin’ you, sweets. I’ve seen what they want’yeh to eat and it’s nothin’. Barely anythin’.” You sighed and leaned into Sonny’s hands and tried not to think about how you liked your body before, only how much you might like it after you lost weight. “Stop. You’re too thin, we need to get some more of Ma’s cooking because we’re all scared.”

“I love you, Sonny. I’ve been thinking… About getting a new manager. But they’re all like this.” You shook your head and tried to push closer to Sonny, but he only stepped back and peeled his shirt off, pants following.

“Are you going to join me?” He asked, “I can show you how amazing you really look.”


End file.
